Barbie as Snow White
by EnchantedLucy
Summary: Kelly, whom is supposed to be in a sister act pageant with Barbie, is loosing confidence in her ability to perform. Barbie comes to the rescue when she tells Kelly the tale of Snow White. I was inspired by the other Barbie films to do this. This will be an ongoing series with different stories.
1. Chapter 1: The Kingdom of Bavaria

Barbie As Snow White

Chapter 1: The Kingdom of Bavaria

 **Hey guys! So I was inspired by all of the Barbie movies to make this. I loved those films ever since I was a little girl. My fave is probably either Princess and the Pauper or Swan Lake. So I decided, starting with all of the stories that have been adapted into Disney films, that I would make my own little Barbie series. Barbie is Snow White, obviously, and Ken is the Prince… who I have yet to name but bear with me! This is my very first time doing this and I want it to be good! Also, I apologise if the transition from the pageant to the story is a bit rough. I did the best I could!**

Kelly threw down her dress and shattered into tears. "I'll never win! Amy's got me beat at everything!" Amy Faulkner and Kelly were both competing in a Big Sister Little Sister type of pageant. Amy seemed to have Kelly beat at pretty much everything and on top of that, was a total bully. Every rehearsal she made snide comments and called her Blondie. She was gonna make her miserable once she won. Kelly just knew it. Eventually, there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Kelly shouted tearfully. Despite her protests, the door opened anyway, and through it came Kelly's older sister Barbie and her boyfriend Ken.

"Kelly," Barbie started, "what's the matter? Why aren't you dressed?"

"What's the point?" Kelly asked, tearfully folding her arms. "So Amy can beat me and rub it in my face?"

Ken put a hand on Kelly's back and gently rubbed it. "Now, Kelly, if you have that attitude, you won't get far at all. It's not about winning. It's about having fun."

Kelly kept her arms folded. Barbie sighed. "Kelly, don't let Amy get to you. She's just a mean spirited little girl who's jealous of you."

Kelly looked up, curious. "Jealous?"

"Well, you have a lot that she doesn't. For starters-"

Before Barbie could finish her sentence, the stage manager popped his head in. "Roberts Sisters? Line up starts in 30." With that he popped out on his way to the next dressing room. Amy took this moment to pop in and make a mean face at Kelly. "Dumb Blondie!"

"AMY GET YOUR TOCUS BACK IN HERE BEFORE I SMACK YOU!" Amy's sister, Gracie, shouted. Amy's face had a look of legitimate terror on it as her sister called her. "Coming sis!" Amy said, darting away.

Ken looked at Kelly and then at Barbie. "Hun, can you excuse us?" She asked. "Y'know... Girl talk?"

"Say no more," Ken said before pecking Barbie on the face and standing up. "I'll be outside if you need me." With that, Ken left the girls to do their talking.

"What am I gonna do? I can't go out there! I'll completely mess up! Compared to her, I'm a laughing stock!" Kelly declared tearfully.

"Oh come on," Barbie said comfortingly, "that's just not true at all."

Kelly looked unconvinced.

"Let me tell you a story. It's about a girl in a kingdom far far away in the land of Bavaria. Her name was Snow White." Barbie started.

"Snow White?" Kelly asked wiping her tears. "Where does she get a name like that?"

"It was a name her father had given to her when she was born. She had lips red as roses, hair black as night and skin as white as snow. Therefore, she was named Snow White."

And so the story begins...

"The Bavarian kingdom was wonderfully prosperous. Their King was a wonderful man who cared for all of his people. Sadly, after Snow White's birth, her mother got very sick and passed away. The King soon remarried, but unbeknownst to him, he had married a wicked woman who only cared about being beautiful and popular. The fairest in the land, to be precise."

"Did she go to pageants, too?" Kelly asked, genuinely intrigued.

"No, Kelly. This was a while before pageants." Barbie laughed.

"Anyway, the King went away to a kingdom where a prince had desired to be a suitor for his daughter. Tragically, he never made it back. Now Snow White was at the mercy of her evil stepmother, who treated her horridly and made her wear rags and sweep fireplaces in the hopes that she would never surpass the Queen in beauty."

"How did she know?" Kelly asked.

"Well, the Queen had a magic mirror. Every so often, she would ask that mirror one question."

The Queen stood in front of the mirror, her austere clothing accentuating the darkness of her figure. She raised her head and in her demanding voice, she gave her question.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"And every time she asked," Barbie narrated, "it would tell her this."

"You, my beautiful queen, are the fairest in the land. From this day on, that's how it shall stand."

"And that answer satisfied the queen, for that's the answer she always received. Until one day..."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The Queen folded her arms, expectant of the answer she's always gotten. Unfortunately for her, that's not what happened.

"The fairest one possesses lips red as the rose and hair black as night. The fairest one is named Snow White."

"This made the Queen absolutely furious. She was sure that she had done everything to keep Snow White from being more beautiful than her. Unfortunately for her, there's one thing she didn't count on. Her beauty was no deeper than her skin. Snow White, on the other hand, was beautiful most on the inside and the Queen simply could not compare to such beauty. She was so ugly on the inside and that's where it mattered more than anything else."

"And then what happened?" Kelly asked, wide eyed and curious.

Barbie chuckled and continued to narrate.

"Well, the Queen called her most loyal huntsman to do away with Snow White so she could return to being the fairest in the land."

"I trust the job is not too difficult for you, yes?" the Queen asked.

"Of course not, your majesty, but-"

"Then you'll have no difficulty in carrying out the task. Bring back a piece of her clothing as proof that it's been done."

"But-"

"Dismissed, huntsman."

"Your majesty, she is merely a child. Have you no compassion in your heart?"

"None whatsoever. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Your majesty-"

"Huntsman, if you fail me, I will not hesitate to seize everything you have to your name including your money and then banish you and your family from the kingdom. The outside lands are very unkind to beggars, mind you."

The huntsman fell silent. He couldn't argue with that. "Very well..." He relented in absolute defeat.

"I knew you'd see it my way. You noble types always fold under threat. Off you are, then."

The huntsman walked away, the defeat on his face all too apparent.

"And so the huntsman took Snow White out to the edge of the forest by the river where he would carry out the deed."

"But he doesn't do it, right?" Kelly asked, out of genuine concern for the princess. "She turns out okay, right?"

"Let me finish the story, Kelly," Barbie chuckled.

"Anyway, the huntsman pulled out his knife just as Snow White had her back turned, when Snow White turned to face her would be killer and gasped in horror."

"Huntsman! What are you doing?" Snow White asked, terrified and backed up against a tree.

"Seeing the terror on Snow White's face was just too much for him. He tossed his knife onto the ground and fell to his knees."

"You have to run," the Huntsman started.

"Why? What's going on? Why did you try to kill me?"

"It's the Queen! She wishes you dead! She has hired me to kill you and bring back your clothing as proof and threatened to take away my home and put my family on the street if I refuse! You have to run for it! She'll stop at nothing! Get away while you still can!"

This was so much for the 17 year old to take in, but she was eventually able to process it.

"Why are you standing there?! Go! Run!"

Snow White calmly removed her marigold cloak and handed it to the huntsman. "Take that back to my stepmother," she said. "This way, you won't be punished."

The huntsman became teary-eyed at Snow White's unrelenting kindness. He had just tried to kill her and she was still kind enough to help him out. "I will never forget you or your kindred spirit."

Snow White gave a kind "thank you" glance and quickly dashed into the forest. She had a long journey ahead of her and had to trek it all on foot.

 **So that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to drop me a review and tell me where you think the story should head! Next chapter will be Snow's journey through the forest!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend in the Forest

Chapter 2: Friend in the Forest

 **Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this story! I have a better idea of what I want to name the prince! So stay tuned! He's coming! I promise!**

Snow had been sprinting for a while. Eventually, she collapsed and ran out of breath. After regaining her composure, she looked around and given her surroundings, she was pretty confident that the immediate danger had passed and walked at a steady normal pace.

"What am I gonna do now?", she thought. It was true. She was now homeless without a single possession or any money to her name. Just the clothes on her back and that's it. It's definitely better than being dead, but it was still a problem that needed to be resolved. At least she had a few wild fruits in a basket that she picked should push come to shove. Snow continued to make her way forward when the forest became darker and darker and something dawned on her. She had no clue what she was doing, where to go or even where she was for that matter. She began to panic and quicken her pace as things went bump in the darkness. That quickening of pace became straight up running when she got the inkling that she was being followed.

"Who's there?" she cried out in fear. The footsteps responded by drawing nearer and nearer.

"Stay back!" she warned. "I'm well armed!" she added, taking out an apple peeler from her basket. Snow continued to draw back in her footsteps and noticed that she had quickly reached a dead end.

She fell to her knees. Never in a million years did she dream it would end this way. The poor girl was only barely 17. Just earlier today she was picking wild fruits for a pie she was going to bake. Now some beast was going to take her life. Finally, she stood to face her assailant and her fate with her peeler raised. If she was going down, it wouldn't be without a fight.

There are not enough words in the German language to describe how dumb Snow White felt when her maker turned out to be a harmless baby fawn.

"Well, then…" Snow said, her face pink of embarrassment. "This is certainly an awkward situation."

Snow took a few steps toward the fawn and it quickly backed up. That's when she realised she still had her peeler raised in a threatening manner. Once she caught her mistake, she quickly put it back in the basket.

"It's all right," she said. "I won't hurt you." Taking a few more cautious steps, she gently extended her hand, revealing a few berries.

The baby cautiously approached the hand and nibbled at the berries, lapping them up once she realised the were harmless.

"There. See?" Snow said, petting the baby. "You must have had quite an appetite."

The fawn bleated and licked her face.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

The baby shook her head.

"Well…" Snow started, "How about Heidi?"

The baby nodded and bleated happily.

"Heidi, it is, then."

Heidi bleated happily and limped toward Snow White.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked. She took a look at her leg and noticed that it was wounded, possibly by another animal.

"I guess we're both having bad days," she said. "Come on. Let's go find you help."

Snow White trekked through the remainder of the forest with her companion and eventually it got lighter so they could see a clear path. It was no less of a journey, but at least now she had a companion to share it with.

 **So now Snow has a cute little animal companion! I promise you'll see plenty of her, too! I know this chapter was pretty short! Next ones will be longer! I promise! Next chapter we will see the prince! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: House of Little Children

Chapter 3: House of Little Children

 **All righty, guys! Are you ready to meet the prince? He's in this chapter… or is he? Anyway, read up! This chapter is kinda short, I know, but it's longer than chapter 2!**

Snow and Heidi made it to a clearing where Snow began to clean Heidi's wound with the spring water. It looked pristine, so Snow assumed it could be safe to wash a wound with. It had also stopped bleeding, so removing the dried blood cleaned it and Snow could see the damage. It looked like a wolf bite. So that was it. Somebody tried to make dinner out of the poor little baby. The now clean pink flesh laid painfully on Hedi's leg as she whined. Snow worried. The sooner they found shelter, the sooner Heidi's wound could be properly bandaged and ease the pain. She searched around for anything that would perhaps soothe the pain. Her search ended, however, whenever when she made a frightening discovery.

"Heidi?" she called when she realised that her furry friend wandered off. "Heidi?!" she called again with more worry in her voice. She began to panic and searched the woods for her friend. "She couldn't have gotten too far..." she thought, frantically. She called out again and again without relent. It yielded no result. Heidi was nowhere to be found. Each call was more frantic than the last. "HEIDI!" This wouldn't do. Heidi was injured. Someone could hurt her. She could die. Snow continued to run, searching and calling for her friend.

Snow ran until she hit something. Was it another tree? That seemed odd. It certainly didn't feel like a tree, anyway.

"Goodness! Are you all right?" a man's voice asked.

Snow looked up and saw a handsome young man. A hunter, perhaps? He certainly did come equipped to hunt. Snow then thought about what the huntsman told her and realised she couldn't just trust anyone. This could have easily been an assassin her stepmother sent to finish the job. Maybe she somehow knew she wasn't dead. Even if she didn't, this certainly wasn't an optimal time for the princess to stop and chit-chat. Not with Heidi still missing.

"I'm fine! I have to go!" Snow said, before trying to dart off.

"W-wait! Do you have to be in such a hurry? Where are you going?" The young man asked, grabbing her arm.

"My friend is lost! I have to find her! She's badly injured!" Snow pleaded, trying to snatch her arm back.

The man had a look on his face that made it clear that he realised that this is serious. "I'll help you look for her!"

"What?"

"We'll cover more ground if we split up! Meet me back here in 15 minutes!"

"Why are you helping me? You don't know me and you clearly don't know who I am!"

"I know that you're in trouble and that your friend needs help."

Unable to argue with that, Snow simply looked down, realising the young man had let go of her arm, and took off.

Snow continued on the path and began to despair. She has already seen a hunter there. What if someone took the opportunity for easy prey and killed her? Tears began streaking her porcelain face as these thoughts flooded her head.

Snow tripped on a log and fell to the floor. She didn't bother to get up. She just sobbed and sobbed. She continued to sob until she felt something moist slither on her elbow and looked up.

"Heidi!" she cried out when she noticed her companion licking her elbow. She leapt up and hugged her dear friend. "I thought something terrible happened to you!" Heidi nuzzled Snow until she looked up and noticed a small house. "Don't you ever wander off on me again, missy!" Snow scolded playfully before leading Heidi inside.

"Hello?" Snow asked, knocking on the open door. "Is anyone home?" she asked walking through. The answer was no. The house was completely desolate. And a pig sty at that. "Goodness! Who can think with such a mess? Toys everywhere! Little beds not made up…" Snow trailed off and a lightbulb came on in her mind. "Why… this must be a house full of children!" she said. Children with no one to look after them… That just wouldn't do to her. Someone had to make sure these children were safe. And she did need a place to stay. "I guess I'll just have to do it!" she blurted out. Heidi looked confused. "Oh don't give me that look! How hard can it be? Cooking, cleaning, mending clothes? I do that every day! Nothing to it!" Speaking of mending clothes, Snow's purple frock had a tear in it from her journey through the forest. Not to mention she was cold. And hungry. "Now, now," she thought, "First things first," she said, searching for any medical supplies. She found, by some miracle, some gauze and disinfectant. She applied the disinfectant onto Heidi's wound and bandaged it with the gauze. She cleaned off a space on the rug in the centre floor and laid Heidi down so she could rest. She then found a blanket and covered Heidi before stoking the fireplace.

Snow continued cleaning as Heidi napped. After about an hour, the whole place, as far as she could see, was spotless. But SHE was exhausted. Snow did not want to, after all the effort she spent making the beds, undo it to sleep in one. Apart from that, they were just too small for her. She was too tired to figure that out. She grabbed another blanket, snuggled up next to Heidi, and drifted off, wondering what was to come next.

 **Yes. Yes, I know. These last 2 chapters have been pretty uneventful! I promise that will change once we get into the meat of things! How about that mystery hunter man! Was he the prince? Was he an assassin sent by the queen? Stay tuned to find out! Next chapter, we meet the seven dwarves!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Thing Called Tresspassing

Chapter 4: A Thing Called Trespassing

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I won't take up too much of your time because I know you've been waiting for this, so without any further ado, let's get right to it! Thankfully, this chapter gets into the meat of the story! Enjoy, read and review!**

Snow and Heidi were awoken quite abruptly from their slumber. When she looked up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw seven very irritated little men. They were middle-aged at least, but they were no taller than a small child. "So they must be the ones who live here…" Snow thought. Seven little dwarves.

"Whaddya think you're doing here?" one of them asked angrily.

"Why… Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to wake someone when they're sleeping?!" Snow chided in a cranky manner.

"You're gonna talk about rude? It's rude to trespass onto someone else's property, drag in wild animals and sleep under their blankets while using their fireplace!" The dwarf ranted.

"How dare you address Heidi in that manner?" Snow said, standing up.

"Heidi? You named the blasted thing?"

"Heidi is not a thing! She's a baby! And if you keep shouting, you'll wake her!"

"Good! Then that thing can find it's way back to the wild where wild animals belong!"

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"You trespassed onto our property! You want me to sing you a happy song?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Snow yelled as her voice began to crack. "I didn't have too many options! I had to get away and Heidi was injured and she already figured out I was alive and sent someone after me!" Her words became less intelligible as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I had to take cover from—" The remainder of her sentence was cut off by her sobbing.

"Oh no! We're not buying that bilge!" The ornery dwarf said warningly.

"Now now, Rufus," a much more calm dwarf started. "Let's hear her story before we call her a liar."

"Klaus, it's pretty obvious that she—"

"Rufus," Klaus began sternly, effectively silencing him. "Now, young lady, tell me how you got here," he said, offering a handkerchief.

"I was in the garden picking fruits for a pie," Snow started, dabbing her face to dry the tears. "When the huntsman came in and told me that I was going for a walk with him. He seemed like he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. I didn't know what this was about, so I just went with him. Before we knew it, we were well on our way into the forest when he pulled a knife on me. He said my stepmother had sent him to do away with me. Then, I guess he didn't have the heart to do it, so he let me go. Then I found Heidi and before I knew it, I was here."

"Well," Klaus said, "It sounds like you've had quite the day today."

"I have," Snow said, handing back the handkerchief once her face was dry.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, we'd best get on a first name basis."

"Klaus, you aren't seriously going to—"

"What choice do we have, Rufus? There are people after her!" Rufus fell silent and Klaus continued. "Anyway, I'm Klaus. The ornery one is Rufus."

The other five dwarves lined up from tallest to smallest and introduced themselves left to right.

"I'm Franz."

"I'm Julius."

"I'm Marcus."

"I'm Winston."

"I'm Charlie."

Charlie tripped onto the floor, making Snow giggle.

"He's the goofy one," Klaus said as he sighed heavily.

"I like him," Snow said with a glowing smile.

Rufus finally sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he relented. "She can stay. But the deer sleeps outside!"

"How could you? Heidi is injured! She won't last the night out there!" Snow exclaimed.

"The young miss is right. The deer will have to sleep inside at least until we can find a stable for her. Err… What was your name again?" Klaus asked.

"I'm Snow White, and this is my friend, Heidi."

"Well, yes, you are quite pale but what's your name?" Klaus repeated.

"Snow White is my name," Snow insisted with a slight amusement in her voice.

"Ah, I see. Unusual name, you've got."

Heidi bleated and licked Snow's face.

"Someone's awake," Snow said with a chuckle, petting Heidi's face.

Heidi bleated and laid her head down on Snow's lap.

"You said she was injured," Klaus started. "Let me have a look at it," he said holding out his hand.

Snow took Heidi's injured leg by the paw and presented it to Klaus.

"That's a nasty one," he said, clicking his tongue. "But you definitely handled it well."

"Wait a minute!" Rufus said, looking at the wound. "How do you know how to mend a wound like that?"

"Well, I'm not some sort of idiot! I know basic first aid!" Snow said, giggling.

"Well, I'll be. You're just a total saint, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Snow looked confused at this question and Rufus simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway, it looks like we're stuck with you, so I'd better get used to it, I suppose."

Snow ignored that sideways remark and nuzzled Heidi's snout and gently scratched under her chin. Heidi responded by licking her nose and squeaking gently.

"I'm starving!" Franz said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You're always starving," Rufus complained. "You're a bottomless pit!"

"I'd be more than happy to remedy that," Snow said, inching herself into the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Rufus asked, irritably. "How do you plan to do that, hmm?"

Snow got up and picked up the basket of fruit that she had collected earlier. She began to unpack the basket. There were all sorts of delicious ripe fruits in there. Strawberries, cherries, boysenberries, blackberries, a few other wilds fruits and berries and other things that made Franz's mouth water.

"I could make you a pie!" she finally said.

"Oh can you?" Rufus asked, his voice laden with scepticism.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Franz declared. "Please do!"

Rufus simply grumbled and sat down, waiting to see this disaster unfold.

Actually, it was anything but a disaster. After about an hour of time passed, Snow had made 3 pies, a pan of strudel, a few other pastries and some sweetbread. The whole spread looked delicious. Franz had a heart attack just looking at it.

"Well…" Snow started. "Eat up!"

She didn't have to tell Franz twice. You'd better believe that he dug in faster than you could say Bavaria. It wasn't long before the others followed. Rufus just sat there looking at the others until Snow put a big piece of strudel on his plate.

"Don't just stand there looking grumpy," Snow said sweetly. "Come on! Eat up!"

Rufus reluctantly took a bite out of the strudel and may as well have had stars in his eyes. Snow giggled at his reaction and took a seat in between Franz and Klaus. Once Rufus realised that he'd been caught like a little school girl, his whole face turned red.

"Fine," Rufus started, face still red, "You can cook! I'll give you that!" he relented before stuffing his face in embarrassment.

The whole night was a blast. Charlie got more pastry on him than in him, Rufus was caught smiling on more than one occasion and Klaus was more than thrilled with the prospect of a princess living under their roof.

"And then what happened?" Klaus asked as Snow told a story about how she snuck out of the castle with the help of a Royal court guard and nearly got caught.

"Well, I was right at the edge of the gate when I was sure that I had been caught by my father, but then the royal guard shrieked 'Your majesty, watch out!' calling attention to my opposite direction and letting me sneak back in," Snow explained.

"How did the guard explain himself when the king saw nothing there?" Klaus asked.

"He said that he thought he saw a mouse!" Snow said before erupting into laughter as the other dwarves followed.

"Those were the days…" Snow began as the laughter died down. "Back when my father was still here, I mean."

The other dwarves instinctively gave Snow their listening ears as she continued.

"I miss him…" she continued. "I miss my mother… I miss being special to someone… as silly as it sounds."

"Not at all," Klaus said. "From now on, you'll be special to us."

Rufus rolled his eyes as if to ridicule the cheesiness of Klaus' remark.

"All of us." Klaus said firmly, paying special attention to Rufus.

"Right. All of us…" Rufus muttered unwillingly.

Snow smiled and suddenly felt a moist tickling sensation on her cheek.

"Heidi! Come on!" Snow exclaimed with a laugh. Suddenly, Snow remembered that Heidi hadn't eaten, so she gave the baby fawn what remained on her plate.

Heidi bleated happily and consumed the sweets. The atmosphere somehow assured Snow that she was safe now and everything would be okay…

However, the worst had yet to even arrive.

Back at the castle, the huntsman produced the cape. He had torn it up, stomped on it and poured wine on it to emulate blood. He hated doing that. This was the only truly beautiful article of clothing the princess had left and it was completely ruined to satisfy a vain and shallow want.

"Impressive…" The queen remarked, observing the cape critically. "I didn't think you had it in you, to be honest. Did she put up a fight?"

"As much as I imagine she was capable of," the huntsman meekly replied.

"Oh don't feel bad, dear huntsman. Snow White was a stupid, pitiful naïve child. She would have died anyway at some point. And besides, she was a martyr to a very worthy cause, even if I do say so myself. Don't you agree?"

The huntsman wanted to respond by slaying her and mounting her head on a wall. But he had to hold his tongue. "Yes, your majesty."

"Glad we can see eye to eye. You're dismissed."

Not a moment too soon, the huntsman got up and walked to the doorway, but his salvation was delayed once more.

"One more thing!" The queen called.

The huntsman gritted his teeth, turned around and knelt. "Yes, your majesty?"

"What did you do with the body?"

The huntsman was completely caught off guard. He wasn't expecting to have to answer that. Quickly, he thought on his feet. "I don't understand, your majesty," he retorted to stall for time to think.

"I think it's a simple enough question. How did you dispose of the body?" The queen asked, a look of annoyance crossing her face.

"I dumped it in the river," the huntsman said after a moment more of hesitation.

The queen's look of annoyance quickly turned to suspicion. "Very well," she finally said. "You're dismissed."

You'd better believe the huntsman was gone out of that throne room faster than you can say Sneewitchen.

Once he was gone, the queen retired to her chambers, wherethen she consulted her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked, gearing up to officially be beautiful again.

"The fairest one possesses lips red as the rose and hair black as night. The fairest one is named Snow White."

The sound that erupted from the queen's mouth at that moment rivalled that of even the most ferocious beast.

"LYING NO GOOD TRAITOR!" she bellowed. After her fit of demonic rage, the queen looked darkly into her mirror. "Very well then, looks like if I can't count on my own huntsman, I'll look to someone suited for a job of this very nature!"

The queen stormed out of her chambers and demanded for a group of sword for hires to be brought to her throne room at once.

"Mark my words, Snow. Wherever you are, you are not safe and sound. You can not hide! I will find you! No one stands between I and my title and receives mercy! Not even a child!" The queen erupted into maniacal laughter as her evil plan unfolded before her eyes.

 **Wow! That was something, huh? Sorry it took me so long to write this! School's been a killer and I had writers block! But I promise it won't take me this long for a chapter ever again! Next chapter will be the first assassination attempt! And perhaps Snow meets again with this mysterious man from the forest? Find out in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Laces, Buckles, Belts and Bow

Chapter 5: Laces, Buckles, Belts and Bows

 **Well, this is where things get interesting! I won't say much, but it's getting into the meat of things and I promise you'll enjoy! Please read and review!**

The next morning, Snow woke up and made breakfast and sack lunches for her seven little house mates. After they left, Snow tidied up the house and not 5 minutes after, she found herself completely bored. She checked Heidi's wound to make sure it was healing properly, which it was. Snow loved to read, but since the dwarves didn't have much in the way of literary material and she couldn't exactly go to a local library or book store, that was a no-go.

With literally nothing better to do, Snow decided to gaze at the clouds. She thought about her life and what would change now that she was living with seven little men. Her life was completely different now. It was beginning to dawn on her that she had nothing and no one and she would likely live in hiding for the rest of her life. "What am I gonna do?" she thought, "I'm seventeen years old. This is no way for me to live."

Snow continued to reminisce about her childhood before her stepmother was a part of her life and went over and over in her head how it could have come to this. She had never known her mother. She had died from childbirth, but her father never seemed to long for companionship. Then she came into Snow's life when she was about 7 or 8. Snow found it odd that her new stepmother was content with staying inside even on beautiful days but never really looked into it. Perhaps doing so and warning her father would have saved his life and spared her of this situation… Wait. No. How could Snow possibly blame her stepmother for her father's death? It's not like she's THAT bad. Before the girl could argue with herself, however, she was broken out of her thoughts.

"Laces! Buckles! Belts and bows!" an old lady was calling. Snow got up to investigate and saw an elderly woman selling wears.

"Well, hello there, young lady! Would you like to try my wears?" she asked sweetly.

Snow paused and thought. There was a distinct possibility that this could be a trap that her stepmother set. Even if she IS a harmless old woman. Thankfully, she had a rather viable excuse that kept her on the safe side.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any money," Snow responded politely.

"Would you at least like to see what I have?" the elderly woman asked, persisting forward.

Snow inhaled sharply and tried to reiterate her point. "I—"

"I have a beautiful girdle! It would look lovely on that frock! Won't you at least try it on?"

Snow sighed heavily. "Well," she thought, "She IS just a harmless old lady. It couldn't hurt me just to try it on and, well, it's not like I have any money to buy it anyways."

"All right," she relented aloud. "I'll give it a try."

"Wonderful!" the old woman exclaimed before pulling out a beautiful, expensive looking girdle. There was no way Snow could afford that with no money to her name, but she wouldn't hurt an old woman's feelings.

Snow slipped the girdle on and the old woman laced it up.

"Now…" the woman said. "All that's left to do is tighten it," she said, pulling at the strings.

The more the woman pulled, the more Snow could see her reflection in the window getting more slender. It was a nice hour glass figure, but eventually, Snow was quite uncomfortable.

"Careful!" Snow interjected. "It's getting a tad difficult to breathe!"

Snow could see a very wicked grin on the woman's face through the window's reflection. "That's the whole idea, dearie!" she exclaimed before yanking sharply at the strings, squeezing the wind out of her. Before Snow could react, she was on the ground.

"By the way," the woman snarked, "feel free to keep the girdle. It's a cheap knock off. Not worth a darn!" And off she went to tell the Queen the deed was done.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man that Snow encountered earlier was in the woods with his buddy practising archery.

"I'm telling you, Hans, she was beautiful! Stunning, even!" he said adamantly.

"Beautiful girls don't just grow on trees," Hans snarked.

"There's no way this girl grew on a tree. She was just too… too… Amazing…" he trailed off.

Suddenly, mystery man felt something tug at his tunic.

"Well, hello there, little one. Are you lost?" he asked as Heidi was tugging and pulling.

"Hey, you're right! She IS pretty cute," Hans said smugly.

"Oh, shut up Hans! As if I would ever!"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, dude! I'll see you back at the castle, yeah?" Hans laughed before walking off.

"I'm telling you, Hans! I'm going to make her mine and I swear you'll be eating your words!"

The man then turned his attention to the deer, whom was very adamant about getting his attention.

"Are you trying to show me something?" he asked.

Heidi nodded and gestured for the man to follow her.

"Lead the way, then!"

After a few minutes of trekking, the man found himself at the dwarves' hut and could see the unconscious Snow White before him.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed before taking his hunting knife and cutting the ties of the girdle loose. He then scooped her up as she sprung to life and gasped and coughed for air.

"Are you all right?" he asked once she had stopped and regained full consciousness.

"Get away from me!" Snow exclaimed, jumping out of his arms. "Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did my stepmother send you after me?"

"No! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"It just seems a little odd to me that my stepmother makes two attempts on my life and you show up in the nick of time to rescue me!"

"If I were sent to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you. I would have left you here," he responded.

Snow paused. He was right. "Gosh, I'm an idiot," she accidentally said out loud before covering her mouth.

"That was supposed to be a thought," she said sheepishly.

"It's all right," he said.

"I'm really sorry…" Snow said.

"It's water under the bridge, now. My name is Kristofer, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kristofer," Snow said as Heidi began to nuzzle her. "And this is my friend, Heidi."

"Ah. Was she the one who went missing yesterday?"

"Yeah," Snow chuckled. "That was her."

"And what's your name, madam?"

Before a word could escape Snow's mouth, she could hear her seven little friends approaching.

"You have to go," she said quickly.

"But we've only just met," Kristofer said.

"Now!" she hissed.

"I'm not leaving this spot until I have some sort of guarantee that I'll see you again," he insisted.

"Fine! I'll meet you here same time tomorrow! Now go!" Snow said, pushing him away.

Kristofer was thankfully out of sight before the seven dwarves arrived at the door.

"Hey there, Snow!" Klaus greeted. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing really. Just tidied up a little. You hungry?"

All seven dwarves rushed inside at the offer of food. Snow briefly sighed before going inside, thinking of her encounter with Kristofer.

 **Ooh la la! Our mystery man has been discovered! Will this blossom into a romance or will he be a spy for the queen after all? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
